1. Field
The described technology relates generally to a manufacturing method of a display device that has excellent durability and reliability.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, liquid crystal displays (LCD) and organic light emitting displays (OLED) are the most commonly used display devices.
An LCD displays images by applying voltages to field-generating electrodes to generate an electric field in a liquid crystal (LC) layer that determines the orientations of LC molecules therein to adjust polarization of incident light thereto. Differently from an LCD, an OLED has a self-light emitting characteristic, does not require a separate light source, and displays an image through a display substrate in which a thin film transistor and an organic light emitting element are formed.
Recently, display devices are becoming larger and are also being developed as a curved type to enhance immersion and be more realistic to viewers. By applying external force to a flat liquid crystal display panel, a curved display device is manufactured to have a constant curvature.
A display device generally includes an array panel, a touch screen panel, a cover window, or the like, that are formed of glass. In a manufacturing process of the display device, a mother panel is cut into unit cell panels, and each cut cell panel is shaped to fit to an item to be applied. In this case, there are many micro-cracks on an incision surface of a glass panel caused by the cutting.
Further, in the case of the curved display device, a curved panel is formed by friction between a flat panel and a wheel rotating at a high speed, which causes micro-cracks to further occur on a surface of the flat glass panel. As a result, flaws extending in a direction perpendicular to the surface of the flat glass panel are formed.
As such, since the micro-cracks occur in the manufacturing process of the display device, the durability and reliability of the display panel deteriorates. Thus, a method of controlling the micro-cracks occurring in the manufacturing process is required.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only to enhance the understanding of the background of the described technology and therefore may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.